Number one Fan
by Scratches
Summary: The Sequel to Burnt Flowers Fallen. Twenty Years later, Remus is back, what do you think happens when Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Jame Moon start a band? RLSS Slash


Title: #1 Fan! Author: Scratches Date- November 28, 2003 Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot, the personalities of Blaise, Darren and Jame. All the rest belongs to JKR and the respective owners excpet the name "Darren Shann" Which is being used from the "Cirque Du Freak" books by "Darren Shan".. Thank you. An- HOLY CRAP! I WROTE SOMETHING AWESOME! .. read?  
  
Number One Fan!  
  
For the past ten years I have looked after Estella's two nephews. It probably would have helped to tell me it was to be the younger of the two Zabinis I should have been looking after. Not that I didn't care for my students, quite the opposite really, they understand that I am strict for a reason. But Blaise Zabini, younger brother to Azurite Zabini (the only Zabini to be born with bright blue eyes, I might mention), and son to Donavon Zabini and Cecilia Zabini (formally Cecilia Pagano), was just as Estella made him out to be.  
  
His year I had to baby-sit quite a few of the students. I really shouldn't call it baby-sitting because I did have quite a few inside laughs at what happened in those years. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Jame Moon were the four children that I had a duty to look after for seven years.  
  
Granted that Blaise and Jame seemed to like my company in the past few years, it was still a tough job. I had to make sure that Malfoy and Potter stayed away from each other's throats for they were sure to kill each other if they had the chance.  
  
But let me tell you a little about the three Slytherins, for you all do know about Potter. Don't feel ashamed, it's that Rowling woman making his legends commercialized.  
  
And before you tell me this doesn't pertain to anything at all, I must insist that these three boys are some of the most important Slytherins I have ever met.  
  
Blaise Zabini, who I already told you about his family, is the nephew Estella was talking about twenty years ago. He looks so much like her that I have to catch myself before I start to call him by her name. He grew up in Caprice Italy until he was eight years of age when Azurite received his letter to Hogwarts and his parents were transferred to work for the English Magical Narcotic's Department. His parents back in the days when I was at school were some of the most notorious trippers in the school, and I may as well admit now that Estella, Remus, and myself did try out quite a few of their concoctions. Donavon and Cecilia were geniuses at their art and went into their Herbology career the day they left Hogwarts. [please note- put extra emphasis in "Herb" in "Herbology"]  
  
So the day that Blaise Zabini stepped into the school a few of my Slytherin students were a little apprehensive about talking to the boy. Who wouldn't be? He had black hair, bright orange eyes, and already six piercing at the age of eleven. It was a good thing that he didn't seem to want attention, because if people actually knew who he was, they might have noticed when he spaced out in class that he was predicting something of importance, like Estella had.  
  
I first noticed it when he was in my Potions class, suppose to be taking notes, but instead he sat straight up, not arching his back, his eyes looking at the board quite unfocused, and his left hand scribbling away on a piece of torn parchment. That was when I brought him to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore did nothing but smile at the Zabini child before telling him to report to him whenever he had a divinatory moment and he sent him down to the Dungeons. Dumbledore was always a bit off, and he still is, but a wonderful man. After his fourth year, in which many interesting things happened between him and Jame Moon, Blaise was changed forever.  
  
He later confided to me that he had saw everything as the tournament was happening. But that wasn't why he was changed. His brother who had graduated that year was taken by Lucius Malfoy and killed with the wave of his wand. Blaise was knowledgeable of why it had happened, and he still won't tell me the reasons why, and it upsets me because Azurite was a neutral in the war, he made it clear at school. He had friends in all the houses (except Gryffindor to the public) and was a top student in his year; there wasn't a reason why he had to be murdered. All I know now is that Blaise can see the Thestrals, and that frightens me.  
  
What also frightens me is that Blaise has some bad habits, ones that he practices with Jame Moon.  
  
Both of them are known for their exploits with narcotics, and personally, I don't care if they try the stuff as long as they don't do something stupid.  
  
Onto Jame Moon, though. Jame Moon's parents were both in Ravenclaw and had sent Howlers my way when their son was elated to be in Slytherin. Elliot Moon and Liana Malakian had four children, Jame the youngest, and the outcast, as it seems. Their three daughters who took their Fathers last name were in Ravenclaw, upholding the Moon name as a strong pureblooded family in Ravenclaw while their young brother stewed in the Slytherin dungeons taking it upon himself to take his great-great-great Grandmothers name and tradition of being in Slytherin. The Penndragon family was once a powerful Slytherin family that knew their Dark Arts and potions.  
  
I was glad to know that I had three potential potion geniuses in my class when they came, especially Jame. After seeing the work his sisters put into their studies and their skills, it was only fate that I got the one in the family that only cared about Potions. At the beginning of his fifth year he spoke to me and said he'd rather have potions all day because he wasn't much of a spell caster. Well, truth be told, the kid wasn't, he was ruddy at all of his other studies except Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy.  
  
But Jame was a lot different from the rest of his house, except from maybe Blaise Zabini. They were automatic best friends the day they both came to school. It was probably for good for the both of them too. For if Jame was put into Ravenclaw he would have been ridiculed for his sharp tongue and nonconformity. If his parents had dropped him off in muggle London, you'd probably see him and want to run as fast as you could from him.  
  
He wore shit kicker boots, a leather jacket Sirius Black would have sported back in the late seventies, chains and piercings as he got older, and his hair was currently a shocking shade of bright purple cropped into a slim four inch Mohawk.  
  
Him and Blaise would be the kids trying to sneak into a fetish club on a Saturday night. They were notorious down in the dungeons in their fifth year for singing songs that they had heard on Blaise's WWN and songs they composed themselves.  
  
Jame was also known for speaking with Blaise in fluent German on a regular basis, especially during meals and my class, I noted. It probably was a shock to them at the beginning of this year when I started to talk back to them during N.E.W.T. Potions. To say the least they now have the decency to speak in Italian, which, I'm sorry to say I don't understand one bit.  
  
But those two were a riotous act in their class. Most of the class didn't understand what was going on when they would ask me if there was going to be baklava for dessert at supper.  
  
Not that I blame the students for not understanding, it was just a little inside joke between the two of them and I. Let me explain it to you before I go on. When they were in their fifth year, only about eight months ago now, I guess, Blaise had come trampling into my room with Jame at his side, both of them holding hands with their goodie bag with them. Their goodie bag is a little velvet bag they carry in their pockets and rucksacks at all times that holds their little pipes and their current stash of their cronic that Blaise's parents had sent them to try out. They made a good bit of money as guinea pigs for the Ministry.  
  
So here they are in my office and they insist that I try their latest batch of herb with them because, in their words, it was "Bloody fucking brill." I was grading the current Hufflepuff first year's papers and needed a bit of relaxation, so I gave into their pleas, which some might call manipulations. (Jame was threatening me with 'I'll take off all my clothes and streak down the halls again.'. That's a whole different story, I assure you.) After we had smoked for a bit letting the room become suffocating with the grey smoke. Blaise looked at me, his eyes shining too bight to be Slytherin eyes, and goes, "Isis knows I could go for some food right now."  
  
I'm sure my eyes were probably just as bright and red rimmed as I went, "Baklava, we need some baklava."  
  
"Bloody brill idea, Uncle Severus!" Jame looked at me with a dopey grin on his face before he went out the door, running towards the kitchens in search of some food. Well he came back eventually with some baklava that was half cooked, not nearly as flaky as it should have been.  
  
"It's not flaky enough," I had complained to them.  
  
"You're not flaky enough!" Blaise laughed and almost fell off my desk, on which he was stationed.  
  
Blaise and Jame, if you hadn't guessed, are homosexual, gay, whatever you want to call them. We all know that I don't have a problem with homosexuals one bit. I was actually rather glad that the two of them got together during their fourth years and have been inseparable since, it's rather delightful in my eyes.  
  
The two of them are the biggest supporters of Harry Potter that I have ever met, seriously. Jame even supports a patch that says, "Potter handles my broom with accurate efficiency!" He even wrote a song with Blaise about the Gryffindor, not that they would admit their success at writing a decent song for once to anyone other than Draco and myself.  
  
Although Draco Malfoy isn't a neutral or a light supporter, he still is up there with Blaise, Jame, and Harry for being one of the most influential students of his time. This is his second year of being a Prefect, and his father would not have it any other way, for obvious reasons.  
  
Draco himself came from another odd family. The Malfoy line going back many generations of being Slytherins and neck deep in the Dark Arts, supporting whichever current dark wizard there was. I swear that the Malfoy's could have been Hufflepuffs if they weren't so deceptive. All that loyalty going towards their 'Master,' poor fools.  
  
Not that I would call Draco a fool, he has his head on straight. He knows that the Dark Lord is going to fall soon, he isn't as petty as everyone thinks he is. Hell the boy had a soft spot of Blaise Zabini, the one kid his father doesn't want him associating with.  
  
Back to his small background I'm allowed to give you all. His mother's side were very important during Grindewald's rein. Most of the Black family were quite absorbed with the dark arts for years. So two dark families joining couldn't be good for a kid, and it wasn't.  
  
On the condition that Draco himself gave me permission to print this, I'm going to say this once, Lucius does not care how he gets his way. He beat the shit out of Draco when he was younger to have the child become a carbon copy of himself. It must have been the fact that Lucius actually saw how different his son and him actually were to have beat him like he did.  
  
Not only did Draco have a soft spot for Zabini and Moon, he had this sadistic idea that if he just pushed Potter away and was nasty to him constantly that Harry Potter would understand what was going on in his mind, how he actually felt.  
  
Draco didn't participate with the other boys' antics often. I know that he only did it during the holiday seasons, for he wanted to detach from what was going on around him, his birthday, and on the Hogwarts Train going home at the end of the year to piss his father off. He was pretty laid back most of the time and was a good student, but he wasn't going to side with Dumbledore. Draco saw the man as the manipulator that he was. Dumbledore did manipulate people, and I will be the first to admit it. It was my guilty conscience that had me start my spying career, if you would call it that.  
  
But he is a spoiled little rot. He must always have his way. Blaise and Jame have their own little jokes with him about him becoming a male dominatrix when he gets out of Hogwarts. I nearly choked on my words that day in their fifth year when Blaise said it. The analogy was spot on though, the little prat needed to be in control and it was his downfall, or maybe it was what was going to save him, who knows. I do suppose that Blaise knows. His visions only got sharper as the years went on and the three boys became inseparable after school hours.  
  
The three boys, on Draco's notions started a small group they had named, House Guest. The little demanding Slytherin had been a nark for Umbridge last year, but now since they had started their band, and Lupin was back, and he enjoyed their music, for a creature of the night was the guitarist for the band.  
  
Let me explain this little band before I go into detail of why I am actually writing this piece of an exposé.  
  
House Guest has four members. Follow closely now, Blaise was the bassist, having played the bass since he was able to reach the end of the neck. Jame was the drummer, and he had played the drums since his first year in Slytherin when he had gained the password to the sound proofed room on the second floor that Terrence Higgs had used to play the drums in. Terrence Higgs was glad that he could teach the skins to such a promising little first year that had an obsession with tapping his fingers, a trait he associated with brilliance.  
  
Draco was the singer. He had been in the boys choir when he was smaller, but now his musical tastes ran from muggle classic bands such as: The Clash, Sex Pistols, Gang of Four, Nine inch Nails, and David Bowie, to the magical influences of: SNITCH (sadists-not-intolerant-to-capricious- homosexuals), Thestral, and The Heirs. His voice was able to match Steven Snare's low tones (he was the lead singer of SNITCH, a depressing music that had a fast beat and dark lyrics), and the highest pitch that David Bowie, himself, was able to produce. He could sing as fast as Anahf and Kyrie Vapnek, the singers of The Heirs, and he had the audacity to fabricate lyrics Trent Reznor would be shocked to hear. He also played the keys on a few of their songs, he only knew a few cords, so they only added a few bars here or there in their songs to add a little pizzazz if they were missing something.  
  
Now the guitarist was a prodigy from the Seventh Year Ravenclaws. He wasn't someone you would expect in Hogwarts, but someone more suited for Brown Academy in Exeter Rhode Island, out in the United States. They specialized with students like him. It's not that he was inept at doing his work at school, but it was what he was that made him more suitable for that school. His grandfather was a vampire. Darren Shann III was a fourth vampire and he was a prodigy at the guitar.  
  
It was only a fluke that Draco knew what he was. I was preparing one of the many solutions that was require once a month for the student to walk around without blood lust on the tip of his tongue every night, and Draco walked in as he was getting the potion. We swore Draco to secrecy, and he actually kept the secret and asked Darren if he wanted to join their band at the end of Darrens sixth year.  
  
Darren and Remus had been close when Remus was teaching here because of what they each were. Two creatures that weren't all entirely human share a bond, you know? And it was at one of their band practices; probably a month or so ago, back in December that Remus and I actually had a conversation that changed everything.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was sitting back in one of the many bean bag chairs scattered around the sound proofed room on the second floor listening to the boys churning away on their small stage, it made Draco feel like he was playing in front of somebody, apparently. I was listening to Draco wail into microphone, not that he needed one, his voice was so loud you could probably hear him up in Trewalney's tower.  
  
"Dress me up in your suit of skin, baby, dress me in your suit of sin, honey. The day will break and we will sweat, let the light roll over us, and I'll sing.." Draco's face was contorted in anguish as the last word fell from his mouth, it was all I could do but stare. These boys had potential, serious potential.  
  
They went into a funky beat that Draco had told me was named, "If Voldemort had won." The lyrics were absurd and grotesque, but they made you want to listen until the end of the song because you, the audience, was captivated by the harmony, dark drumming, and the bass lines. Darren only threw in a riff here or there to tie every thing together. And by the end, it tells you of a saddening tale of murder and what might have happened. A mere fifty-two seconds could change your views on everything, bless Zabini and his talent to write.  
  
"Been having a darkened dream, where chopped up babies do not scream. Chopped up babies don't make a sound, when the rubble fell down on a burning town. And his eyes flash red in your darkened dream, your chopped up baby has stopped his scream. Two for one, he'll look down, and play with his mother who was carrying his brother. The Lightning screams in your dream, and when you wake up, the baby is still dead." I listened with interest as he sang it twice, for that was how the song was. You have to tell stories twice to get the message through. And this one, to me, had two meanings.  
  
"Rather morbid, don't you think?" A light voice said as he sat down next to me on the black shag rug.  
  
I look over at him, my black eyes dark and stormy as they usually were when he was around smiling like nothing ever happened. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and arched an eyebrow his way. It was something I used to do when he would look at me over from the Gryffindor table in our sixth year, and I knew it still drove him crazy that I dwelled over something from twenty years ago. "Not really, if you listen to what he is singing, it's telling the tale of what happened the night at Godric's Hollow, but with a twist."  
  
Remus bit his lip slightly, and it sent little flips to my stomach. He was playing with me, I could sense it, he only did his lip biting when he wanted attention from me back in our school days for it told me that he needed help with something, but this seemed genuine. "How'd Blaise know about the baby that Lily would have had if she'd survived?"  
  
I looked up into his prying golden eyes and told him the simplest answer that I could think of, "He's stronger than Estella was in our time. He sees things of the present, past, and future. He's absolutely clinically insane in my book."  
  
Remus let a small smile grace his features before leaning against the wall, his head resting on it, his eyes closed, neck arched, it was simply tantalizing of him to do that to me. I really had to stop myself from leaning over and pulling a Darren Shann on him. [A Metaphor to sucking on his neck, you silly people, blood sport doesn't turn me on as much as you all think it does!]  
  
Blaise was smiling his little omniscient smile when I looked back up at him. Blaise knew about use, of course he did. When I told him stories about his aunt and our days together in school, he looked into it further with his little skill, came back the next day and said that Remus and I were cute together.  
  
"When I say we, you say suck!" Draco grinned at the Professors and his band mates. It was one of the things he did between songs, this was bound to be interesting. "We!"  
  
"Suck!" Blaise, Jame, Darren, and Remus nearly shouted it, I just said it under my breath, nothing good could come of this.  
  
"We!"  
  
"Suck!"  
  
"When I say we, you say suck! We!"  
  
"Suck!"  
  
"We!"  
  
"Suck!"  
  
"Dick!" Draco nearly sucked off the microphone on that one, and Remus fell over laughing along with Blaise and Jame, Darren just shook his head, being the only straight guy in the room.  
  
"How in the world do you come up with such things?" Blaise almost took Draco's head with the neck of his bass as he turned to stare at his house mate.  
  
Shrugging, Draco looked at the ceiling and pondered for a moment, "Most of the time, it's in Potions class."  
  
"What?" I must have looked like a gaping fish because Blaise imitated my look and I scowled at him.  
  
"Well, there is so much sexual tension in that class, Professor." Oh god, oh god, this conversation was not going to happen in front of Remus.  
  
"Yeah," piped in Blaise, his voice cackled along with his amplifier, "Jame and I, Terry Boot and Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones and Malcolm Baddock, I could go on, if you want, uncie." Grinning, he took out one of his many glass pieces and held it in the palm of his hand. "But I'm going to, go to.." He looked at Remus and Remus batted him away with his left arm.  
  
"You'd be surprised what Severus and myself used to do back in our school days." Remus looked at me was a grin, and he winked at me, he really winked at me! This was NOT happening in this room with the students in here.  
  
Blaise and Draco catcalled and I hid my face. If you knew me like these people did, you'd know that when surrounded by a crowd of people making noises in my direction, I get immensely bashful. All I could do was muttered, "Not that, you little perverts."  
  
"Snape just called you perverts!" Jame stood and stretched from behind his drum set and rolled his shoulders. "I just wish they hadn't taken Devil Snare juice from the student cupboards."  
  
I looked up and let a small smirk configure onto my hard face. "It's students like you and Blaise that get half of the things in the student cupboards taken away because you abuse them for their intended purposes."  
  
"Holy shit! Professor Snape just made a joke! I think I might die of laughter!" Darren stopped tuning his guitar and let a large laugh escape his lips.  
  
I glanced back at Remus who was hiding a snigger. "If I remember correctly, Professor Snape, you were quite partial to Devil Snare juice on Mondays and Dogwood sap on Thursday."  
  
"Dogwood sap?!" Blaise jumped off the little stage and plopped himself in front of me. "I didn't know you could get high off of that!"  
  
He was astonished to say the least, and he kept pestering me about how you go high off of that for about two minutes until I finally conceded. He was his Aunt's nephew, even if few saw it. "You mix it with two grams of powdered squirrel testicle and a piece of gilly weed."  
  
The only response I received from the student was "You said testicle," and a bright laugh.  
  
"Always, Always, always, always, talk about the drugs in your songs. If you do them or not, the kids loooove 'em!" Draco hollered into the microphone, and Darren went of into a crazy riff.  
  
"This one is titles, 'Bad Reaction.'" I told Remus as his eyes went larger than saucers as he listened to the provocative lyrics.  
  
"I'm sorry." It was barely audible in the noise that was being created on stage. As I looked over at him, he looked up at me and his eyes were hooded with sadness. I know it hurt him to no ends that his best friend was now gone, but why was he sorry.  
  
"You shouldn't be," I speak back to him; my voice didn't seem to work correctly for it cracked slightly.  
  
"But really, I should." Remus wrinkled his brow at me and grabbed my hand in his and held onto it, letting the electricity flow through both of us again. "You should never have to see me or talk to me again after what happened, because I hurt you, and I shouldn't have. I didn't know what I gave up until years later." He looked up at me with those golden hues of his, and a rueful smile fell onto his lips, "I don't ever deserve you again."  
  
My head snaps then, Remus never talked like this before, not even when he was teaching here three years ago. He was jubilant then, but his change must have happened in the past year. I had noticed it before staying at Black's house, but never really noticed it before. "I don't think you should talk like that, Remus." There, I said it, his first name, something I hadn't let fall from my lips like that in many years, not in that way. Never gruff, and full of the apparent lust that wasn't hidden this time.  
  
"There are many fates that I see for the both of you and all of them intertwined with the next." Blaise voice fell from the microphone in a dark wave towards us.  
  
Both of our heads snapped at his voice and out eyes fell upon a boy standing rigidly, his bass hanging limply along his body. It was the same thing Estella had told us years ago, in a room quite unlike the one we were currently in. It was his eyes, though, that told us the truth behind his words. The complete nothing behind his usually bright eyes told us that this was serious.  
  
Both of us being skeptics to the famously inept Divination teacher at the school were the farthest from skeptics when it came down to a Zabini telling us something of importance. This was even more important than what Estella had told us. It was more direct, more to the point. Nothing was in there about co-existing souls fighting, just the fates wrapping themselves around the both of us with the same ropes.  
  
Blaise was in the prophetic mode, at that moment and went on, "The Dog Star has past four years after Saturn returns. Missing the fates isn't common; the High Priestess tells me judgment is through. Tough the fates out a little longer, for two couples will be born on the Yule Eve."  
  
Remus was watching me now, his eyes situated on mine as I looked back at him. Zabini was through and him and the rest of the band had walked out of the room to get Blaise some food. Intense prophetic visions and the munchies would make a sixteen-year-old hungry.  
  
"Yule's two weeks from now." Remus' voice was little above a whisper as he spoke that, his hand in mine caressing the calluses away softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Let me explain a little something to you before you go on and accuse me of not even telling you of anything of importance as of yet, because I have.  
  
Remember at the beginning that I told you that Zabini, Moon (Penndragon), Malfoy, and Potter were four of the most influential students of their time? Yeah, I remember tell you that too. The prophecy that Blaise spoke of that night said, "Two couples will be born." No one really paid heed to that part until after the Yule holiday when Remus and I found Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter snogging down the fourth floor corridor one night.  
  
Remus and I were on our way back to Remus' rooms to well, go at it, for we had finally patched things up. And his werewolf senses were making him more dominant than usual, so of course he insisted that I was to go to his rooms.  
  
Let's just say, all four of us were very embarrassed to say the least, except maybe Remus, for he told the boys of the old room we used to use over in the Middle Tower. Remus is the epitome of love.  
  
And I guess that has to be why I still love him after all that I went through and what we did to each other, I still love him.  
  
You made me cry more than  
  
Anyone I've ever met in my whole life  
  
You made me smile despite myself  
  
I live for you, I wouldn't lie  
  
You made me love you more than I  
  
Love myself.~~~~Voltaire  
  
~~End?~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- HOLY CRAP! Can you believe I actually did something worth doing and popped it out on time!? I think I am really proud of myself! I love it. I love Blaise/Jame.. -sighs- They are my fave even though Jame is my friends character and Blaise.. well I gave a crazy personality to Blaise. There isn't enough individuality at Hogwarts, don't you think so?  
  
But, umm Yes, I had no idea where I was going with that at all until the end, I think. I rather do like it though, what about you? Review?  
  
Soundtrack- Must- Androgynous Jesus System of a down- Toxicity Mindless Self Indulgence- Frankenstein girls seem strangely sexy Voltaire- BooHoo (a/n- He is one sexy mo fo. Can we all say Harry Potter at age 30 with brown/gold eyes? I think we can.. -drool-)  
  
Scratches (ZwergBergen) Scratches20@yahoo.com or SurfnBoarderdude@aol.com ~~ that is my brothers SN but I steal it to RP Blaise if any one wants to RP some time. -winks-  
  
Review? Please? 


End file.
